Sickness and Injuries
by sdkop21
Summary: These are some stories of the Paladins having various sicknesses and injuries (To be warned: I am not a doctor! Some things may not be entirely accurate!)
1. Virus (Part 1)

"Paladins... time... wake..."

Lance weakly groaned, hearing a faint and muffled voice through the pulsating pain shooting behind his eyes and pounding head as he woke up.

'Oh quiznak... Don't feel good... not good.. at all...but have to...get up...and train...'

As he struggled to find the strength to rise, he felt his stomach do a somersault and scrambled upwards, knowing what would happen in a few moments.

Staggering to the bathroom while having the floor spin was not a good thing either.

However, he somehow managed to get to the comode, and just in time too, before he threw up on the floor.

Heaving and sobbing, Lance tried to call for help, but found it futile. No one would hear him in here.

Keith's Pov

As usual, Lance was late for training. 'Probably too invested in making himself "pretty"' he thought.

Keith hadn't wanted to go fetch Lance, but Shiro had asked him to. _"Think you can go get Lance for us, Keith? It would help me a lot, I've got to stay here and keep an eye on things."_

Keith inwardly scoffed. 'Yeah. Things'.

As he approched Lance's door, he heard faint noises coming from inside. It sounded strange... a mix of... crying? and gagging???!

"Lance?! Lance?! You ok?! Open up!" he called, pounding on the door and flinched back when it opened suddenly.

Keith went in, and scanning the room he saw blankets on the floor and sheets that were halfway off the bed, as if someone had fallen while getting up.

He was brought out of his observations when he heard gasping noises, followed by someone losing their lunch (or was it dinner???).

Hurrying to the bathroom door, he instantly recoiled from the smell of vomit, then bracing himself, he went in.

What he saw gave him a feeling like a punch to the gut: Lance was hovering heavily over the toilet, wheezing for breath and tear tracks on his cheeks. His face was flushed terribly but also extremely pale, and he looked exhausted.

"K-Keith?" he rasped, angling his head a little bit to see him better, but even that movement sapped his energy.

Forgetting the reason he came here for momentarily, Keith went to Lance's side, while awkwardly putting a hand on his back. "I'm here. Lance, when did this start? Are you ok?"

Keith paused at the question. "Yeah... nevermind that. You're obviously not ok." He could feel heat coming off of Lance, now that he was next to him. 'Definitely high fever. Nausea. Exhaustion. Judging from his half-open squinted eyes, looks like a major headache too.' he analyzed, as Lance gave a weak cough for a possible try to laugh.

"Y-yeah... Don't...d-don't feel good... S-started this m-morning... S-sorry..."

"What? What are you sorry for, Lance?" Keith asked, confused. "F-for... interrupting.. t-training..." Lance rasped out.

Keith was dumbstruck. "Lance.. we haven't even started yet. We were waiting for you to get there so we could start. Don't worry about it..."

"Crap! I've got to call the others! They will be able to help!" he exclaimed, and before Lance could protest, Keith turned on the comms.

"Guys, come in!"

"Keith? What's going on? Where's Lance?" Shiro responded.

"He's sick, Shiro. It's bad. Just get here." Keith barked, as Lance suddenly flung himself forward to heave his guts into the toilet once more.

Without thinking, Keith turned off the comms and supported Lance from behind as his friend threw up.

Eventually, Lance began to dry heave and cry, having not much else in his system but exhaustion and being wracked now with chills.

Worried as he was, Keith was surprised by the others arriving. Shiro, Coran and Allura drew in a breath at Lance's condition, while Hunk looked as if he himself was trying to not throw up as well and Pidge was standing still shocked.

When it seemed that the others were not going to move on their own accord, Keith took action. "Hey! Can you guys snap out of it! Lance needs some help!"

Shaking themselves both mentally and physically, they all hurried forward.

As they huddled around both of them, Keith looked down at the Cuban boy slumped against him.

'Please be ok... Please be ok, Lance..."8


	2. Virus: Part 2

Feet hitting the ground rapidly echoed throughout the Castle of Lions.

As Keith ran toward the infirmary with Lance in his arms, he flashbacked to after the others found them...

 _Several minutes earlier..._ _Hunk reached forward and felt Lance's forehead, only to yelp and withdraw his limb immediately. "He's burning up like a stove on fire!"_ _"We have to get him to the infirmary!" Shiro ordered._ _"I agree, but don't jostle him too much! Whatever he has, we don't want it to get worse!" Coran exclaimed._ _"I'll go on ahead with Allura to get the infirmary ready!!" Pidge called, already out the door with Allura following._ _Shiro reached forward to take Lance from Keith, but Lance grasped Keith like a lifeline and didn't let go._ _"Well, looks like he wants you to take him, Keith. You got him?" Shiro stated, glancing up at Keith as he made to stand._ _Keith nodded, even though on the inside he was a bundle of fried nerves._ _He carefully but firmly took Lance into a bridal-style position and hurried off._ **Present time...** Keith laid Lance down onto the infirmary bed, and sat right next to him as Coran took Lance's temperaure.

"103.3 degrees!!" Coran gasped in shock as the timer went off.

"Not good. We need to cool him down!" Pidge said.

"We have ice! Will that help?" Allura offered.

"Definetely! But we need to put them into ice packs first!!! I'll help!!" Hunk exclaimed, then shot off to get some. A few minutes later, he returned.

As he handed a pack to Shiro's outstretched offered hand, Hunk asked, "Ok, what's the verdict? What's he got? Please tell me it's not fatal...or contagious!!"

"It's... not... fatal... Hunk... calm down..." Lance's weak voice rasped.

Everyone whirled around to look at Lance, who gave them all a tired smile.

"Wha?! Lance! Did you know you were sick this whole time!!"

"Dude... I swear!.."

"Don't scare me like that again!! If you do..."

"You should be resting... but I'm glad you are at least awake."

After all that, only Shiro was able to ask the real question: "What do you have, Lance?"

Lance gave a smile, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. This made everyone stop, until...

"I have a diagnoses! It seems all that Lance has is a nasty virus running through his system! He will be up and about sooner or later! He just needs lots of rest!!" Coran explained.

Everyone breathed out a huge sigh of relief, until Pidge squeaked "Wait!! You didn't say it wasn't contagious!!! Coran?! Coran?!"

In the end, Lance became healthy once more. However, the rest of the Paladins (minus Allura and Coran; being a different species had its perks!) were not so lucky: Hunk had the throwing up part, Shiro had the exhaustion part, Pidge had the headache/migraine part, and Keith shockingly had the sneezing part!! They all got different reactions to Lance's virus!!

... _This is the end of Virus!!!_


	3. Apology

Dear reviewers,

I deeply apologize that I have not updated this story!

Between working, helping others, and also having MAJOR writer's block, I just can't seem to update as often as I'd love to!

BUT!!! I WILL continue this story!!!

You don't have to worry about me not ever updating! I definetly will continue... just not right now...

It's just the matter of having time to plan and write my next moves!

I hope to update this story sooner or later... So wait in anticipation!

Better yet, send me ideas on how to proceed with this story!!! I'd appreciate the input!!

Anyway, I will update you all when I can!

See ya!

P.S: I will be doing something totally different! I will be doing a series of my own character creations of my favorite different anime and/or cartoons!

If anyone likes my characters and wants to accomadate them into your own stories, you are welcome to them!!

HOWEVER! You MUST ASK me first!!! Send me a message on what character you'd like to use, your reason why, and what anime! You must also tribute the character as MINE, and clarify to other readers that you are using MY CHARACTER!

If you do not do so, consider yourself not having a character for your story, and having to create one of your own!

Anyway! Hope to hear from you soon!!!


End file.
